


And the Warner Sister

by BaristaBarbara



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Comfort, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender, Gender Identity, Identity, Siblings, Trans, Transgender, mental health, psychiatry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaristaBarbara/pseuds/BaristaBarbara
Summary: **** Warner - the youngest sibling of Yakko and Wakko - feels something is out of place with their life, but cannot quite determine what. As they explore their sense of identity, **** comes to realize there may be more to who they are than even they realized. It’s up to them - and only them - to unlock the secrets of their own character and live their best life.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Clouds, Dresses, Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends Raye and Juju for their critiques, as well as for Raye's advancement of the trans Dot Warner headcanon.

_Clouds...lilies...dresses...a safe haven._

_Far away from the concerns of everyday life, a young toon was daydreaming about their favorite things in the whole world. Well, their favorite material things, at least. They imagined themself laying back on a fluffy white cloud, wearing a pretty pink sundress...no, a skirt, with a small flower tucked into their hair, carrying a smile whose warmth was matched only by that of the sun on their fur. It was moments like these the toon in question had grown accustomed to enjoying during the odd few minutes here and there. The imaginary sky, with birds chirping below and an endless blanket of pastel blue above, had quickly become a place of asylum for them: one which remained secret from those they knew. After all, who would understand a boy toon wearing a skirt?_

“Earth to ****! Are you with me, buddy?”

**** Warner - the youngest sibling of the famous cartoon trio, the Warners - snapped out of their thoughts and looked up at their elder siblings, Yakko and Wakko. The three of them were relaxing on the couch together, planning their hijinks for the day as they had some precious time off from filming their TV series: _Animaniacs_. Yakko had posed a question for which **** had zoned out too early to answer.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, I agree!” they responded to their brother, hoping he wouldn’t catch the fact that their head was (figuratively) in the clouds moments earlier.

****,” Yakko replied. “I was asking how we should best annoy Scratchy today. Now what do you think: Should we mail ourselves to him inside a surprise cake and burst out, or should we hide under his office couch until he’s halfway through his lunch before jumping out at him?”

“Cake?” interjected a suddenly wide-eyed Wakko. “I love cake! Where’s the cake?” Yakko rolled his eyes.

“I, uh…” The youngest sibling was shaking their head, trying to bring their head back to reality. “I...think the cake is a great idea!”

Yakko shook his head: Unfortunately for ****, the eldest Warner had caught on to the fact that their mind was wandering off. It was unlike **** to daydream so often, especially in the middle of conversations; that was typically Wakko’s job.

“Alright, baby bro. What’s gnawing at you?”

**** shuddered ever so slightly at the mention of “bro” and opened their mouth to protest that nothing was on their mind, but Yakko interrupted them. “And don’t tell me there’s nothing bothering you! I’m your big sib, and I promise I’ll see right through it.” He said so with a gentle smile, at once appreciating his own talents of perception and still showing genuine concern for his sibling.

**** continued speaking. “There’s...there’s nothing wrong. Really, I promise!” they said, looking away. Yakko pursed his lips.

“I mean it, ****. Why not just spill?”

“Because there’s nothing to spill!”

Wakko piped up. “Yakko’s right, ****. Something really has been bothering you lately, hasn’t it?”

“‘Lately?’ What do you mean, ‘lately?’ Nothing’s been wrong before now!” **** replied incredulously.

“Ah, so there is something going on!” said Yakko.

**** clenched their teeth slightly. “That’s not what I meant! I just…”

“Spill, sib!” Wakko interrupted.

Imprisoned by the anxiety of the moment, **** wanted nothing more than to retreat into the clouds once again, but there was clearly no way out of this one. No easy way, at least.

Or was there?

A lightbulb materializing above ****’s head, they threw a verbal curveball in their siblings’ direction. “Hey, is that Jennifer Lawrence?” they blurted out.

Yakko and Wakko’s eyes immediately widened. “Where?” they asked, turning around instantly. By the time they turned back, **** had vanished, a lonely animated tumbleweed rolling across their now-barren place in the living room. Yakko and Wakko released a collective exasperated sigh.

“Nuts! How did we take the bait so easily, Yakko? Now we’ll never find out what’s bugging ****!”  
“‘Never’ is a strong word, Wak. We’ll crack this one eventually.”

“I hope so,” Wakko replied. “In the meantime, you’d better close the door so no more tumbleweeds roll in.”

“Me? Jeez, do I have to do everything in this tower?”

As Yakko and Wakko continued with their morning, **** slid back against the door to their bedroom, having shut themself inside. A sniff escaped their nose as they tried to hold back a single tear, which rolled down their cheek regardless. They lay on their bed and imagined their cloudy paradise once more, passing the time until the afternoon, during which they were due for a counseling session with Dr. Scratchansniff. Neither of their brothers had figured out where they were going for an hour every Monday, and that was exactly how **** liked it. They hoped neither of their brothers would learn what really bothered them. At least, not until **** was ready to speak about it.


	2. Notes on a Patient

_From the Notes of Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff, PhD_

_(Translated from German by Heloise Nerz, CNA)_

_Patient Name: **** Warner_ _  
_ _I spoke with the youngest of the three Warners again today. Following up on recent visits, they explained that their internal conflict has worsened. Perhaps ‘progressed’ is a more-neutral term? Must remember this for future sessions._

_To summarize their concerns, **** is worried that their sense of gender identity does not align solely with masculinity and has expressed interest in learning more about transgender issues. My own knowledge of the field is admittedly limited: It was not until somewhat recently that I learned anything of significance regarding the issues faced by LGBT+ individuals - a professional failure on my part. We have held mock conversations involving the use of traditionally-feminine or -neutral pronouns, but **** has declared uncertainty over the emotions manifested within them by each. For the time being, we are using singular they/them at ****’s request. I have informed them that a method many individuals in their position find useful is the temporary adaptation of specific gender identities - “trying on genders,” if one will._

_Unfortunately, **** does not feel entirely confident that it is safe to utilize this technique, at least not publicly. Even I am aware of the prejudice trans and gender-nonconforming individuals face, despite the notably-progressive attitudes of those living here in Los Angeles. I have suggested continuing our simulated conversations and even trying on expressly-feminine and/or androgynous clothing during future sessions. Our own Ms. Nerz has offered **** several articles of clothing from her childhood, which they graciously accepted and claim to have hidden away in their dresser at home. They have yet to wear any of these items in our sessions, however._

_**** spoke of an incident which occurred just a few hours before today’s appointment: They informed me that their brothers Yakko and Wakko may be growing aware that they have growing mental health concerns. **** told me that they continually probed them for information when they were clearly uncomfortable, causing an episode of severe anxiety. I hope to speak with the other two Warners on their need to respect privacy when I have the chance. I believe **** and I both know that experimenting with gender presentation would be effective in terms of self-growth but easily noticed by others, though we have yet to bring this up in counseling. Small steps are key, and I believe **** can find their true self eventually. They are a strong-headed child and mature for their age, as are their brothers. I have watched over the Warners for years and I care about all three of them deeply. It is my greatest ambition to see my patients thrive, and I know Yakko, Wakko, and **** will in time._

_(End of Notes)_


	3. Joy from Uncertainty

It was late one evening, and Wakko had recently finished his usual six dinners before playing a board game with his siblings. Of course, most of the pieces needed had been eaten by him long before, but they made do. Yakko had already retired to his room for the night, whereas Wakko was brushing his teeth. **** was in their room as well, having gone there slightly earlier than their brothers.

A sudden *pssssst!* alerted Wakko. His mouth full of toothpaste, he turned to ****’s door, which was slightly ajar. A small red nose and a pair of wide eyes could be seen through the gap.

“Hi, ****! What’s going-” **** hushed Wakko as their brother fell silent. Beckoned by ****, he quickly rinsed his mouth and inquisitively approached the door.

“What’s going on?” he whispered. “Is there something I need to know?”

“More like something you need to...see,” **** replied. Confused, Wakko crept inside his younger sibling’s room as they quietly closed the door behind them. **** cleared their throat.

“Thanks for cooperating, Wakko.” They patted the spot next to them on the bed as Wakko plopped down beside them. Again, **** had to shush Wakko as the bed made a noise.

“So...what is it you want me to see?”

**** tried to speak, but found the words were lodged in their throat. This was already more difficult than they had imagined.

“I...want to show you something.”

Wakko rolled his eyes slightly, his tongue lolling out as usual. “I know that, little bro! Now tell me what’s up!”

**** shuddered. “Don’t call me ‘bro,’” they replied firmly, trying not to let their emotions get the better of them. Wakko was slightly taken aback, but chose to react with maturity.

“Don’t you like that? ‘Little bro?’ I’ve been calling you that for years, after all.”

“I’ve changed, Wakko. Or at least, I’m changing”

Wakko cocked his head. “What are you talking about? We’re toons: We don’t change!”

“Well, I do,” **** replied. “In fact, I think I may be changing a lot.”

“What is it you’re trying to tell me?” Wakko said.

**** sighed. “Like I said, it’s something I have to show you. It’s just a little hard, you know?” Hearing a slight choke in their voice, Wakko was somewhat startled. He took **** by the hand.

“****,” he spoke calmly. “I know something’s up. I knew something was bothering you ever since that morning, and I knew even before then.”

“You do?” replied ****.

“Of course I do,” Wakko continued. “Yakko may think of himself as the smart one, but to tell the truth, I’m pretty smart myself. Well, smart enough to look out for you, at least.” **** smiled at their brother’s remark. “Now, ****, why don’t you show me whatever it is I came here for?”

**** took a moment to speak up. “I need a few minutes, okay? Just wait here.” At these words, **** went into their walk-in closet and closed the door behind them. Wakko could hear the opening of drawers and the rustling of clothes from his position.

Several minutes later, Wakko spoke. “Are you okay in there? You didn’t fall into your endless laundry basket, did you?”

“This isn’t the time for jokes, Wakko. I’m just...really, really nervous.”

Swallowing his own apology, Wakko continued waiting in silence, trying not to annoy **** any further. Eventually, the same red nose and wide eyes as before peeked out from behind the door to the closet.

“Are you ready?” **** said as Wakko nodded. Slowly, **** opened the door to reveal themself.

Wakko let out a quiet gasp: ****’s usual green shorts had been replaced by a pink skirt. Comprised of a soft pastel shade of color, it was made from some sort of semi-stretchable material which he could not identify. It looked soft, and the color itself was devoid of patterns, but there was something elegant and charming about it. While Wakko had to admit it was quite a lovely skirt, he was taken aback to see **** wearing it. After all, this was an unusual choice for them, to say the least.

**** stood perfectly still, their hands behind their back, looking a little flustered. It took several long moments before either of them spoke, with **** eventually breaking the silence.

“Do you like it?”

Wakko wasn’t sure what to say. He did like it, and he liked how it looked on his sibling, but clearly his own stylistic preferences were not the issue here. ****’s preferences, however, were. Constructing his response carefully, yet with genuine meaning, he offered **** a smile and one simple word:

“Faboo!”

**** was taken aback. Truthfully, they did not expect a positive reaction, but they were happy to be wrong in this case.

“You...you like it?” they added.

Wakko continued, still smiling. “I really do!” Pink suits you, I’d say! In fact, you look rather cute!”

****’s eyes lit up. “Cute,” they suddenly realized, was the antithesis to “bro.” The mere mention of the word filled them with butterflies, and they felt like dancing for joy right then and there. **** restrained themself, however, hoping not to wake Yakko.

Wakko patted the place on the bed next to him this time. As **** sat down, they held hands.

“****...as adorable as you look, I feel like you didn’t bring me here just to show me something. I’d say you want to tell me something, too. Am I right?”

**** nodded at Wakko’s words. “You’re right, Wak. The truth is...I don’t really know who I am anymore. I don’t mean my purpose in life or anything, but who I am inside.” Wakko held their hand a little tighter as they continued speaking.

“All my life, I’ve been treated like a boy. I’ve been told to talk like a boy, sing like a boy, act like a boy, but no one ever asked how I wanted to be treated. That is, until I asked myself that question.”

“And how did you answer?” Wakko inquired.

“I realized I had no answer,” **** said. “I really didn’t. In fact, I still don’t. I don’t know who or what I am, and that’s terrifying...but it’s also wonderful. It’s pain and joy and fear and hope all mixed together, but I just want it to end. I want to figure out who I am right now and get the whole thing over with, but I guess that won’t happen, will it? At least, not right away. I need time.”

  
Wakko nodded. “I understand.”

“Do you, though? How would you know what it’s like?” **** replied.

“Well, you’re right. I may not understand how it feels to question my own identity, but I can imagine. It does sound painful, but...can I offer you some advice?”

**** spoke up. “Sure you can.”

“My advice,” Wakko said, “is to focus on the joy. Focus on the hope! It’s not that you don’t know who you are, it’s that you’re creating who you are. That’s a beautiful thing, just like you. I love you a whole lot, and I know you’ll come out of this strong.”

**** looked up at their brother. There were odd moments here and there when it was Wakko offering sage advice rather than Yakko, but never had he inspired so much hope in his younger sibling than he did just then. He may be a loveable goofball, but he was loveable, alright. According to Wakko, so was ****. The two of them held each other close, sharing and savoring the bond between them.

Wakko looked down at his sibling. “Now, ****...may I call you ‘****?’”

**** nodded. “I think so. It doesn’t really bother me all that much, at least for now. Besides, I can’t think of another name on the spot, can I?” they said, eliciting a chuckle from their brother.

“And what about pronouns?” said Wakko. “Is ‘they’ alright? How about ‘she?’”

**** giggled. “‘They’ is fine for now, thanks. I’m not sure I’m ready to try ‘she’ just yet.”

“‘They’ it is!” responded Wakko.

**** smiled before glancing at the clock. “It’s getting late,” they said. “I guess we should go to bed, now.”

Wakko got up from ****’s bed and walked to the door, but not before they stopped him.

“Wakko?”

“Yeah, little sib?”

“Thank you,” **** replied..

Wakko winked. “Any time.”


	4. Big Brothers, Little Sibling

“Cut!”

Yakko, Wakko, and **** collectively groaned as their increasingly-frustrated director called a fifteen-minute break. **** had just messed up their lines for what felt like the hundredth time that filming session. This was entirely unusual for them: **** was typically the first to have their lines down, despite Yakko’s best efforts to nail his own notoriously-complicated dialogue. Wakko, on the other hand, was more concerned with the timing of his physical comedy than the execution of words and lyrics, though even he seemed more capable of verbal talent than his little sibling did at the moment.

The boiling-hot noon sun beating down on the entire cast, everyone dragged themselves to their private trailers to refresh themselves and possibly commune with others. Privately, **** hoped their other cast members would not be discussing their mistakes, but they knew their errors would be the subject of water cooler gossip for days to come. **** glanced at the on-site refreshments bar, where a lackey was whipping out cups of water from his hammerspace and passing them out to the actors, as **** tried to read their lips and determine whether their anxieties were founded in reality. Suddenly, they found themself jerked aside as Yakko carried them to their private trailer, planting his youngest sibling down in the shade of its shadow. Yakko crouched down next to **** before speaking up.

“****, what is it with you? What’s going on? You’re normally terrific at memorization, and I know how dedicated you are to your acting career…”

Stunned by Yakko’s audacity, **** tried to remind themself that their big brother’s actions came from a place of genuine concern, but it simply didn’t work. Their temper overwhelmed them, and a miniature nuclear blast erupted from ****’s head as they screamed at their oldest brother, who quickly donned a radiation-proof suit.

“You wouldn’t understand, okay?”

The entire cast and crew glanced at the two of them, swallowing their curiosity as they went back to their normal activities. Yakko was taken aback by his little sibling’s reaction, though ****’s outbursts were not entirely unusual. He cleared his throat and spoke with the placid demeanor which he had learned to utilize during these moments.

“First of all, I’m sorry for scaring you like that. It was rude of me. But second of all, I would understand.” Yakko began to change out of his protective suit as the radiation cleared. “Whatever’s been bothering you has only been getting worse, and it’s time you told me everything.”

**** attempted to respond, but Yakko interrupted them. “Everything,” he added.

Fuming, **** clenched their teeth and did everything in their power to stay calm. Fortunately, their self-control proved effective this time, and no second nuclear blast shook the vicinity. That is not to say they weren’t furious, and rightly so: Yakko had proven his ignorance of queer issues in the past. He occasionally remarked that he just “didn’t understand” what it meant to be transgender and sometimes laughed at comedians wearing drag for comic effect. They may have seemed like minor remarks and reactions to anyone else, but to someone questioning their own gender identity - let alone, the perpetrator’s youngest sibling - they were quietly devastating.

“When I say you wouldn’t understand, I mean it,” **** responded. “You’ve proven you’re not ready to talk about it in the past, that’s for sure.”

Yakko’s eyes widened. “What exactly would I not understand, huh? Are you just going to keep it secret forever? Are you going to let it seep into your life more and more until you just can’t take it?”

“If it means not letting you find out, yes.”

His ego struck by ****’s words, Yakko’s own rage began to grow in response. He was about to say something he would regret when another voice joined the conversation, cutting him off just in time.

“****’s right, Yakko. You wouldn’t understand.”

Turning their heads, Yakko and **** saw Wakko standing next to them. Wakko offered his hand to ****, who gratefully accepted the protective gesture. In fact, **** appreciated it so much that they took the liberty of stepping behind the middle sibling as he continued to speak.

“I’ve seen the way you react to ****’s...concerns...before, and I won’t have you treating them the same way you treat others.”

Yakko was dumbfounded. What exactly had he done to hurt his siblings so deeply that Wakko was literally protecting **** from him? He was their big brother - a position which he cherished and fulfilled with immense pride - so the idea that he had failed them felt like a punch in the gut.

“What’s your problem, Wakko? Are you saying you know what’s bothering ****, and you won’t tell me? Besides, how exactly have I ‘treated others,’ anyway? I’m a great older brother, and I love my little brothers more than life itself!”

“Don’t call me your ‘brother!’” Dot hissed. A cold silence took over the conversation for a brief moment.

“Yakko,” Wakko continued. “Don’t let your ego get in the way of you understanding your failures.”

“I’d love to understand my failures if you’d just...just tell me what they are!” Yakko growled.

“You wouldn’t get it!” Wakko declared.

Yakko was about to continue as their director called for the cast and crew to return to their positions. “Fine,” he said. “If you want to keep it a secret, then you can keep it a secret. But I still love you, and I’ll be there when it boils over.”

“I love you too, Yakko,” **** replied semi-sarcastically through gritted teeth.

Trying as best as they could to forget the entire encounter, the Warners walked back to the stage to continue their rehearsal. Now more than ever, **** wanted to lay back on a puffy cloud in their favorite skirt, miles upon miles away from their oldest brother.


	5. A Time to Blossom

The clock had just struck midnight, and Yakko was far from asleep. Following their argument earlier that day, the Warners shared a tense dinner with little conversation and no fun evening activities. In fact, the three of them had each given an excuse for an early night, all of those excuses met with mutual, unspoken agreement.

It was hard being the oldest brother sometimes. Sure, Yakko loved his siblings dearly, but what happened today was eating at him like a savage tiger. What mattered, Yakko realized, was that his siblings knew he was there for them. In simple terms, Yakko needed them to love him back.

Shaking his head at the thought, Yakko reminded himself that they did love him. After all, serious conflicts like the one which occurred that day were exceedingly rare, though he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that **** had on their mind. Clearly, it was gnawing at them, and Yakko had to get to the bottom of it. But what exactly did not one, but both of his siblings believe he wouldn’t understand? Their happiness was his greatest ambition in life, and he wanted to believe they felt confident that they could speak to him about anything. Of course, the day’s events had proven otherwise.

Realizing that he needed a break from his own thoughts and possibly a snack, Yakko got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of lactose-free milk and scarfed down a brownie. Fortunately, Wakko had yet to finish off the trio’s supply of sweets: a rarity.

*Sniff! Sniff!*

As Yakko sipped on his drink, his ears pricked up at what sounded like muffled crying. His big brother instincts taking over, Yakko peered around the corner and saw the soft glow of light spilling out from under the bathroom door. Hoping that his ears deceived him, he crept towards the bathroom, his fingers crossed that one of his siblings had simply left the light on by accident.

“Hello? Who’s in there?” Yakko inquired as he opened the door. To his surprise, Yakko saw **** crouched on the floor of the bathroom, their face buried in their hands as they quietly wept. He was at his little sibling’s side in an instant, placing a tender hand on ****’s shoulder.

“****, what’s wrong?” Yakko asked, the concern in his voice obvious. “Is this about what happened earlier? I’m so sorry for treating you like that, it was totally unfair of me.”

**** looked up at their brother, their eyes filled with tears. Yakko gingerly wiped them away as **** expressed a tiny smile.

“Thank you for apologizing, Yakko. That means a lot.”

It was Yakko’s turn to smile this time. Looking around, he noticed that pieces of hair lay strewn around the bathroom floor: Specifically, ****’s hair, which had been trimmed into a surprisingly neat and traditionally-feminine shape, the sides spreading out with two small tufts at the end. Yakko was taken aback by ****’s hair styling ability: It almost seemed as if they had been practicing feminine hair cutting techniques in their spare time.

“Whoa, hey, what’s with the haircut? And how exactly did you make it look so neat?” Yakko inquired. “More to the point, why such a...y’know...girly shape?”

**** let out a sigh, their tears clearing away as they spoke. “Maybe I just like it, okay? Maybe that’s all the reason I need.”

Yakko bit his lip, trying to find the appropriate words. “****...I know that whatever’s bothering you is scary. Probably really scary. After all, if you’re unwilling to speak with me about it, I’ll bet it’s downright terrifying.” Yakko began rubbing ****’s back as he continued speaking. “So let’s make a deal: If you tell me what’s been bugging you for so long, I promise to respond with nothing but compassion and understanding.”

**** gazed up at their brother. “You promise?” they asked.

“I promise.”

**** sniffed a little and swallowed the lump in their throat as they spoke. “Yakko, I...I don’t know who I am anymore. Maybe I never knew. What I’m trying to say is that I don’t know if...if I’m a boy.”

Despite his shock, Yakko held fast and simply nodded as **** continued.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time. I’ve even been talking about it to Scratchy.”

“Is that where you’ve been going? I noticed you weren’t around the other day…”

**** nodded at Yakko’s words. “We’ve been working on this for a while. He says that gender isn’t your body, but what’s in your heart. He says it’s whatever I feel I am inside.”

Yakko took the opportunity to interrupt. “So you’re saying it’s not just about whether you’re born male or female? That it’s more about your personality and how you feel about yourself?”

“That’s exactly right,” **** continued. “I know everyone thinks I’m a boy, but the truth is, I’m just not. I was never a boy. In fact, I...I think I might be a girl.”

Silence filled the room, but being the responsible eldest sibling he was, Yakko broke it before it could grow unbearably awkward. “****, listen. As I said before, I’m your big brother. I promised I would respond with compassion and understanding, but even though it may take me a while to understand this, you absolutely have my compassion. All of it. Who you are is your decision, and now I see that more clearly than ever.” He kissed ****’s forehead as the two of them embraced each other.

“Thank you, Yakko,” said ****. “Thank you for trying to understand, even if it is difficult.”

“Oh ****, you’re my little sib! How could I not try my best, huh?” The two shared a sweet-natured giggle over Yakko’s kind words. “Now, let’s sort out the details, okay? What are your pronouns?”

**** was somewhat shocked by Yakko’s knowledge of pronouns in a queer context. “It’s...she. She and her,” said ****. “You know to ask people that?”

“Well hey, maybe I know more about these things than you think. After all, I did swallow the whole internet!” Yakko let out a hearty chuckle at his own words. Unfortunately, he chuckled a bit too loud, and Wakko was woken up by the sound. Within moments, the sleepy-eyed boy was at the door, peering inside with his teddy bear in hand.

“Wakko!” Yakko exclaimed.

“What’s going on, you two?” Wakko enquired, yawning. Suddenly noticing the tufts of hair laying around and the sight of **** with recently-crying eyes, he put two and two together and realized that a confession had taken place.

“****,” Wakko asked. “Are you okay?”

**** nodded. “I’m better than okay. In fact, it looks like Yakko’s okay, too. He’s okay with the real me.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Wakko crouched down next to his siblings. “So...you know?” he asked Yakko, who nodded in response.

“I know everything!” he exclaimed, quoting a line from their show as a flock of doves ascended all around him. The three Warners burst out laughing.

“Now then,” Yakko continued, addressing his youngest sibling. “What’s your name?”

“My name? Asked a puzzled ****, suddenly realizing what the eldest sibling meant. “Oh...you mean my real name.” Yakko and Wakko looked upon their sibling, eagerly awaiting a response.

“Well, I do have a name in mind. It sounds kind of silly, but I like it a lot. It’s short and sweet-”

“Just like you!” interjected Yakko, earning a smirk from the youngest Warner.

“My name,” they continued, “is Dot. Dot Warner...and I’m a girl.”

Yakko and Wakko’s eyes widened with joy at their sister’s declaration. “Helloooooo, Dot!” they said in unison. Unable to contain their excitement, the two of them embraced their newfound sister, squeezing her tightly as they all basked in the warmth of the moment. Dot eventually spoke up, overwhelmed with joy as much as her brothers were.

“I have something to show you,” she said. “Wakko’s seen it before, but I think you’ll like it, Yakko.” Wakko grinned at Dot’s remark, knowing what was coming. A few minutes later, she returned in the adorable pink skirt she had worn previously, spinning around to show her brothers.

“That’s so cute!” declared Yakko. “You’re so cute! I love it!”

Filling up with butterflies at the description of her as “cute,” Dot couldn’t contain herself: She immediately broke down in joyful tears as her brothers hugged her once more.

“Aw, boys,” she spoke softly, savoring their adoration of her. Looking up at them, Dot saw Wakko offering her a small yellow flower.

"It's for you," he explained. "I knew this moment would come eventually, and I wanted to be prepared."

The flower she received had blossomed...just like her. Unable to speak from sheer happiness, Dot simply smiled at her brother as she placed the flower in her hair with girlish pride, but he understood full well how grateful she was.

“I love you, Dot,” declared Wakko.

“I love you too,” added Yakko.

Dot looked up at her brothers and smiled. “I love you guys,” she whispered.

From that day forth, it was no longer the Warner Brothers, but the Warner Brothers and Sister...and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
